The Warrior Games!
by IvypoolandHawkfrost
Summary: The Dark Forest has won The Great Battle and have came up with The Warrior Games! When six cats from each of the four clans are chosen and must fight to the death, who will win? Which group will be the winners of the first ever Warrior Games? This is my first story, so please be kind! R&R! I will update once a week! Rated T because its Warriors!


**Hi everyone! I'm Ivy and this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind! This is pretty much the Warrior Cat version of The Hunger Games, except I changed some stuff up. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Warriors or The Hunger Games!**

* * *

_The Clans have lost The Great Battle, but have been spared. As a punishment, The Dark Forest comes up with The Warrior Games, a "game" where cats fight to the death. Six cats from each of the four clans are selected, and only one group out four can live. But what happens when the cats who are chosen as tributes are the cats who betrayed The Dark Forest? Which group will be the winners of the first ever annual Warrior Games?_

**Chapter One:**

Everything was dark. "Ivypool!" Wails and cries echoed around the silver and white tabby she-cats dream. "I'm sorry!" Ivypool wailed. But then her dream was disturbed by the poke of a paw. Ivypool was woken up by her sister, Dovewing. "Ivypool, get up! You'll get in trouble if your caught sleeping in!" Dovewing mewed. Ivypool got up and shook her pelt. "Okay, I'm up!" She muttered. The two she-cats padded out of the apprentices den and stared around camp. It looked so different. The place Ivypool used to call home, was now prison. There was never enough fresh-kill or water to go around and there was usually sickness. Every cat was huddled up in fear. The reason the cats were so scared was because today was the reaping. Six cats from each clan would be chosen to fight to the death.

Ivypool just prayed that Dovewing or any cats close to her wouldn't get chosen. "We are now going to the island for the reaping!" A yowl sounded from the Highledge. Tigerstar, one of the most important Dark Forest warriors, was standing on Highledge. Tigerstar was a cruel and bloodthirsty cat. He would pick the cats he hated the most for the reaping. Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Ivypool and Dovewing's friends, padded up to them. "Tigerstar just told us that Jayfeather won't be taking part in The Warrior Games," Lionblaze meowed, sounding relieved. "That's good!" Ivypool sighed. She had been scared that her blind friend would be part of such a cruel activity.

"But, if any of us are chosen," Lionblaze took a deep breath before continuing. "We will win." He meowed. The four cats pressed close together as the ThunderClan cats left camp and headed for the island. Once they arrived at the island, Ivypool examined the other clans. They were skinny and looked like they hadn't groomed their pelts in moons. Ivypool on the other... Umm... Paw, decided to keep her pelt clean and to keep healthy and strong. Her friends decided to do the same. The other clans stared as ThunderClan filed silently into the clearing. No cats welcomed them, just stared.

"Welcome, _warriors_, to the reaping!" A sneering yowl came from the Great Oak. Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw were seated on the branches. _Bramblestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar belong on there! Not those fox-hearts! _Ivypool thought in anger. Jayfeather seemed to noticed her anger since he growled. "I know how you feel," He muttered. "Lets begin with WindClan tributes!" Brokenstar growled and waved his tail to Thistleclaw. "The tributes for WindClan are: Breezepelt, Boulderfur, Furzepelt, Sunstrike, Harespring, and finally, Swallowtail!" Thistleclaw announced. Wails and murmurs of anger came from many cats, mainly WindClan. "Your mentor is Maggottail!" Thistleclaw hissed over the wails. When the meows didn't die down, Brokenstar took command. "SILENCE!" He roared. The cats quieted down and began silent.

"Next up is RiverClan!" Brokenstar meowed and Hawkfrost stepped forward. _Hawkfrost's the leader of RiverClan now? Wow. _Ivypool thought with hatred. Hawkfrost cleared his throat before speaking. "The tributes are: Hollowflight, Icewing, Pebblefoot, Grasspelt, Robinwing, and Rushstream! And the mentor is Snowtuft!" Hawkfrost yowled. Cries and shrieks came from the crowd. Ivypool suddenly realized that the cats who were being called, were the mainly the ones who betrayed The Dark Forest. Fear crept up Ivypool's spine. Was she going to get called? She was almost certain she would. Finally, the cats stopped shrieking and were quiet.

"The ShadowClan tributes are: Applefur, Ratscar, Tigerheart, Snowbird, Smokefoot, and Toadfoot! The mentor is Shredtail!" Brokenstar mewed. Dovewing whimpered. She and Tigerheart had loved each other once. Almost every clan cat was on their paws, spitting at Brokenstar. The night colored tom didn't say anything, just looked at the clan cats in hatred. Even Lionblaze was yowling at the tom. Ivypool suddenly realized that her friend, Applefur, had been called. "Who do you think you are?" She spat at Brokenstar. "That's enough! It's time for ThunderClan!" Tigerstar growled.

Ivypool held her breath. "The ThunderClan tributes are: Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Thornclaw, Birchfall, and Lionblaze!" Tigerstar yowled before taking a deep breath to announce the last cat. Lionblaze stiffened beside Ivypool. He gave Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Ivypool comforting licks before going up to the front of the crowd. Ivypool was filled with grief. Her best friend was chosen to be in The Warrior Games. "Birchfall was called," Jayfeather mewed. "No!" Ivypool whispered. Her father was also chosen. "And the last _lucky _warrior is..." Tigerstar prepared himself. Ivypool got ready for her name to be called. Every cat leaned forward intently. When Tigerstar announced the last cats name, Ivypool thought it was her. But it wasn't. It was Dovewing.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Dovewing was chosen! And what about all those other important warriors? What will Ivypool do? I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I will make my future chapters longer. Please review my story and be nice. I will try to update later on this week. Bye for now!**

**- Ivy :)**


End file.
